Donatello
Official Description Inventive and detail-oriented, Donatello may be the only mutant turtle that doesn't mind a little time indoors. After all, where would the Ninja teens be without all his incredible battle creations? From the Shell-Raiser to the robot Metal Head, Donatello's mind is just as sharp as the blade on his Naginata bo staff! Personality Donatello is the brains of the team. He is soft-spoken yet exciteable when confronted with science, techology or machinery. Among his brothers he has earned a reputation as a know-it-all but they do genuinely value his intelligence and expertise in dire situations. He fabricates weapons and vehicles for himself and the team and seems happiest when around computers and machines. Donatello is one of the finest minds on Earth. He seems to lean more towards brains than brawn and as a fighter is one of the weaker of the team as evidenced by his weapon of choice; the Bo staff, which is primarily defensive in nature. He has a HUGE crush on April and was the one who got the turtles involved in the kidnapping of April and her father. History Season 1 Rise Of The Turtles: 'Donnie is first seen training with the other turtles and loses to Raph. When the turtles go above ground he immediately falls in love with April O' Neil. He leads the fight to try and save her and her father. After they fail, he pleads with Splinter to let them try again to save them. He fabricated wall-scaling claws to enter the compound. He also assaulted a helicopter by himself to save April and caught her in mid-air. He promised April that they would help her find her father. 'Turtle Temper: '''Donnie is seen with leo on a roof along with Raph and Mikey. In this episode he agrees with every thing Leo Says like Raphael staying at home while they go on the mission instead. Also, When in The Kraang's Base, Mikey and him get into a fight because Don tried to get a spider of Mikey then Mikey takes it the wrong way and tackles Donatello and start slapping him. He assists in the fight against the Kraang and Spider-Bites. '''New Friend, Old Enemy: Donnie does rather little in this episode. He assists in the rescue of Mikey and uses a home-made glass cutter to enter Chris Bradford's apartment. He also assists in the fight against Bradford, Xever, and The Foot. [[I Think His Name Is Baxter Stockman|'I Think His Name Is Baxter Stockman': ]]Donnie is grounded with his brothers. He shows them the tPod he invented using an advanced military microchip. He assists in all fights with Baxter Stockman and is the one to realize that Stockman used the tPod that Mikey dropped to upgrade his armor. Metalhead (Episode): This is a Donnie centered episode. Donny is fed up with fighting advanced Kraang technology with a wooden stick. He opts to upgrade his weapon with salvaged Kraang tech. He builds a remonte controlled robotic turtle named Metalhead. Donnie takes it out for a test run and in the middle of a battle the robot is taken over by a Kraang. Donnie then rushes out to save his brothers and triumphs over the powerful machine with his trusty staff. Monkey Brains: Donnie accompanies April on investigating Dr. Rockwell's disappearace in order to spend time with her alone as part of his "Master Plan" to get her to hang out with him. He fights the mutated monkey and is defeated. Later, it is he who figures out what happened to Dr. Rockwell and how he was mutated by his colleage; Dr. Falco. After his brothers are defeated by Falco's psycic abilities, Donnie is able to fight without thinking and defeat him. Never Say Xever: Donnie doesn't have much going on in this episode. He participates in all of the battles with the Foot clan. The Gauntlet: Donnie figures out how to make ninja smoke bombs in this episode. He zaps Pigeon Pete with a homemade tazer gun and hacks into the Kraang computer system and finds out about the mutagen bomb. When the turtles attack the bomb, Donnie is the one to diffuse it with some help from Mikey. He fights against Shredder with no more success than his brothers. Panic in the Sewers: Donatello unveils a new creation in this episode; the Patrol Buggy. He takes part in the battle against Dog Pound and goes to rescue April in the chase. He throws a smoke bomb into the cab to blind the driver and helps Raphael take out the Foot Ninja. Mousers Attack!: 'Donnie and Mikey are insulted to be labeled as the "B-team". They go to the Purple Dragons hideout and tail the gang member who escapes with April's phone and gives it to Dogpound. They attempt to retrieve it but are caught. When Leo and Raph burst in, followed by an army of Mousers, they free Donnie and Mikey before defeating The Foot. Donnie figures out how to switch the Mousers targeting to Stockman and Dogpound and cause them to flee. 'It Came From The Depths: Donnie is treated rather roughly in this episode. Leatherhead grabs him by the face twice and he is sent flying ten feet by a shock of electricity from the Kraang's power cell. He manages to hook the power cell to an abandoned subway car, sending he and his brothers rocketing miles away in mere seconds. I, Monster: 'Donnie dosen't act much in this episode except for pulling his head into his shell, trying to get Splinter to snap out of his trance, and participating in the battles. 'New Girl In Town- 'Donnie dosen't act much in this episode. He was able to pinpoint Snakeweed's exact hideout location. 'The Alien Agenda- 'Donnie does not act so much, except for hearing Leo out, fighting justin and the Kraang. '''The Pulverizer- '''This episode feautures Donnie as the sensei to this fanboy, instead of being the student. He also is the one to demonstrate the Shellraiser to his brothers. '''TCRI- ' Interactions With Other Characters '''Leonardo: Leo and Donnie get along well, and Leo appreciates Donnie's smarts and considers him an important part of the team. Although, he does get annoyed whenever Donnie acts like a know-it-all, or is disappointed whenever Donnie doesn't know how to fix something, like in The Gauntlet, when Donnie tries to stop a mutagen bomb explosion. It seems that Donnie fights with Leo the least. Leo is Donnie's oldest brother. 'Raphael: '''Raph's Donnie's older brother. Usually Raph and Donnie get along fairly, but heads because Raph likes to make fun of Donnie and call him a "nerd" and "dork", but as brothers, they still care about each other. Raph is Donnie's complete oppisite when it comes to thinking because Donnie thinks to extremes, and Raph dosen't think much at all. 'Michelangelo: 'Donnie gets along with Mikey well the most out of all his brothers as they are seen to be together often. They seem to be best friends, although always bickering. Donnie calls Mikey "Shellbrain" a lot and critises his idiotic expressions. At the same time, Mikey teases his brother about his crush on April (sometimes with Raphael) and is fond of his inventions. At first, Donnie trusts Mikey to try them out but became a little careful after he lost the T-Pod in I Think His Name Is Baxter Stockman. They are very close, seeing as once in The Gauntlet Mikey had kissed Donnie's cheek as if it was normal because he created ninja smoke bombs. 'April O' Neil: 'Donnie has a ''HUGE ''crush on April, and fell in love with her the moment he saw her. He is the one that makes the other turtles go and save her and her father, and Donnie is the one to save April at the end of the episode Rise Of The Turtles. From the episode: Monkey Brains, he starts secretly wooing April into becoming his girlfriend, instead of continuing to ''just be friends. 'Master Splinter: '''Donnie respects and cares about his sensei and father, but sometimes questions his rules, like when the turtles wanted to go above ground and Master Splinter kept saying, "Yes.....and no". in Rise Of The Turtles. Although, Splinter does get confused whenever he allows Donnie to carry on with whatever he's doing, and Donnie thinks that Splinter ''won't ''allow it. 'Shredder- 'He is instantly became enemies with this dude, since they came into eye contact. 'Karai- 'Like Mikey, he first did not know Karai at that time until he told Leo that he had some explaining to do. Trivia *He is voices by Rob Paulsen, who voiced Raphael in the original 1987 cartoon as well as voices for animaniacs and Pinky and the Brain. *He has a crush on April O' Neil and will be competing to win her heart against Casey Jones in Season 2. *Donatello and Michelangelo share the same catch phrase: "''Booyakasha!" *Donnie has a sizable gap in his front teeth. *Donnie fabricated wall-scaling claws for the team as well as a glass-cutter from a map compass. *He has an I.Q of 637 *He hates being grabbed in the face. *He has a pet cockroach named Chong who Raph is scared to death of and Chong will go under 2 mutations and he will become an enemy of the team. *He can hold his breath underwater for 15 minutes. *The purple in his bandana represents his main emotions: intelligence and wisdom. *His main elements are plants and technology. *His main season is springtime. *He seems to have a minor case of OCD. Quotes *"She's not my girlfriend, Mikey!!" *"Give it all ya got!" *"Ah, ya said that last time Raph, and then you hurt me!" *"Hey, you want to talk metallurgy with me? Bring it!" *"Oh good, for a second I thought this would be too easy!" *"You think it's easy trying to pick a lock with these hands?" *"That's incredibly STUPID....or brilliant..or both! *"I kicked your shells! And I didn't even have to use the laser cannon!" *"There's nothing better than a wooden stick...except a laser-guided missile-launching wooden stick!" *"...It's not supposed to do that...RUUUUUUN!!!!!!" *"Greeny? How many brain cells did he put to work on that one?" *"I cannot ''work with all this ''PRESSURE!" *"You guys are NOT helping!" *"You dropped it ''during the fight?!! NICE GOING, MIKEY!" *"It's like I got a one-way ticket to ''Flavorville!" *(Raph: 'We're dealin' with a couple of nutjobs ''here!') "BE QUIET!" *"There was a spider on ya!" (joking around w/Mikey) *"Just finishing the touches on my ''masterplan. (Raph: 'Your masterplan?') Yeah, to get April to'' hang out with me." *"Maybe you forgot that he grabbed me by the face so I'll remind you, he grabbed me BY THE FACE!" *"Why am I the one that always has to touch the weird Kraang stuff?!" *"I don't know who she is but I know I HATE HER !" *"And that is why we start with the basics." *''Why do you keep grabbing me by the face? "What is wrong with my face?!" Gallery Character-donatello-1.png Donnie ch pu4.jpg Donnie ch pu3-2.jpg Donnie ch pu2.jpg Donnie ch pu1.jpg 000.jpg|Don Catching April. 0-1.jpg|Don And the rest of the Turtles. ifand.jpg|Infant Donatello Blah blah blah tmnt.gif Donnie surrounded by sparkles.jpg Donnie leaving like a boss tmnt.gif Tmnt turtle stack.png Tmnt being fucking bad asses in the opening gif.gif FiAMzl.jpg 009.jpg Don2012af.png METAL1.jpg Badge-category-6.png Badge-love-0.png donnie sees april first time hearts nickelodeon 2012 tmnt.gif donnie kicking robot.gif donnie and april hug.gif Meet Donatello Video ' ' Category:Male Category:Characters Category:The Turtles Category:Mutants Category:Good Guys